uriko's feelings
by Philisophical Degeneration
Summary: urko's feelings now has 3 chapters its a story telling about uriko's love for? read and review 15 others have they liked it i hope you do too hee hee I.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Uriko the half beast or Xion but I do own my fantasy for them so there hee hee..  
  
I realized where I was, and who was in front of me,. could a half beast really defeat th- the unborn..  
  
I didn't think,.. I did my thunder dance and brought that to a level 6 combo he dodged the last hits and I jumped back, he did a mystic slicer on me.  
  
When the fight was finally over,.  
  
No...how could I just let my destiny slip away from me. I, on knees looked up to him Xion, my sworn enemy. He stared to laugh.  
  
"you think that you could beat me Uriko?!?, you?"  
  
as he taunted me I grew more angry. I don't know how I mean, I had no energy it should have been impossible but I did it my dance of the phoenix, he lay on the ground when I was done..  
  
"nnnnnmmmmmmm" I jumped up from my dream."Xion" I looked to my hands, no blood no pain.  
  
"that was scary." Later that day I saw Xion when I was on my way to school he was on top of that cliff like place. staring outward to no where, everyone feared him and no one really talked to him either. I-I wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Xion..." Xion turned around and looked me straight in the eye's.  
  
"What do you want" he said rudely to me..my eye's began to water,..he was always like this to everyone especially me!  
  
"why are you so mean to me?!?..." I screamed he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell are" before he could finish I screamed back.  
  
"NO! Your gonna listen to me ok?... you are my sworn enemy.. Ok and, and, and.." I looked up to him my voice more calm but my eyes watering still.  
  
"but I love you" I can't believe those words fell from my mouth I didn't know what I really felt or why I said that but what surprised me the most was what I did next.I looked up to him my face closer to his,.. Soon I realized my lips rested upon his my eyes wide tears stared to fall as I turned around I didn't want to see his face I was afraid he was disgusted. I ran away not to school at this moment I didn't even care I know this wasn't' a dream........  
  
that's the end of chapter 1 if this looks like a poem I had to make it look this way because when I up load the stories they are all crammed this is the only way they are not crammed.kk well tell me if you liked it hee hee ^.^ 


	2. lost reality: uriko's feelings part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Uriko or Xion or any of the bloody roar characters.. but I wish I did..Xion..*drools*  
  
As Uriko ran tears flew from her eyes. She ran to a field she knew quite well. She sat looking at the sky. "maybe I should go to school it might help me get my mind off. of . him.  
  
But when she had got to school it looked different.she didn't know how, that is until she got inside.  
  
"I remember theses stairs.this is where the most light from the morning sun shins threw, warmly passes me and lands on the clean tile floor..but now.I see only darkness, shadows creep all around me.and there is blood smeared on clean tile.who's blood.is.." As Uriko said this she saw a staggering image it was covered by shadow so she did not know to who it belonged.  
  
"Hello?" ..Uriko looked puzzled and frightened but she held her own. "hey.do you need help or something? do you know what's going on.?" she walked closer to the image not noticing smeared blood on the walls and the scratched paint.. It came to her.it was Bakuryu.Kenji. "wha-what happened..Kenji.?  
  
"Uriko..you need to get out of here.." Kenji said weakly. "what the. what are you talking about Kenji.I need to help you.." "no Uriko.I will be fine.you know me and I will just disappear. I knew you would come though so.. I waited,.Shenlong did this. He has found a way to mix up and alter what you see, yes Uriko you I don't see what you see but I know what you see. He wants you I don't know why but you need not see him or shall I say don't go Uriko he is way to powerful for you to fight.." Uriko just looked puzzled at Kenji's words to her.  
  
"so you mean I and only I can see all to this, this messed up school.where's all the kids..its so dark and . and for some reason I feel alone." Uriko looked to kenji for some reason or explanation for all or this.  
  
"the children are here you just cant see them, Shenlong controls what you see and when you see it. Well its more like he controls how you see things and when you see it." Suddenly the school lit up with the morning light and faded children came visible the children soon were fully able to be seen by  
Uriko.  
  
"when you feel you are ready you should go confront Shenlong so that this can all be fixed unless you think you are ready now.." Kenji said as he held his arm sort of wilted over.  
  
"I will I'm going to kick the pooh out of him." Uriko said then she looked to kenji.. "you need to rest don't you now go home.and rest." Uriko said this in a demanding but worried voice.  
  
"ok, goodbye Uriko and good luck" at that kenji was gone. "ok, ok. alls I have to do is defeat Shenlong and beat the truth out of him.." Uriko looked up to the ceiling."this should be fun hee hee" with that Uriko was gone she left school not caring at all about her test in biology or that report due in history.  
  
Uriko walked out to Shenlong favorite bar..she was in her school uniform which was a pleated skirt that was about 5" from her knees and a long sleeved shirt that was white.  
  
"hey baby." a man smacked her butt. "you watch yourself buddy" Uriko turned around her cheeks red.  
  
"leave her alone" a deep yet dark voice echoed."she's mine" Shenlong walked up. The man took one look at him and stuttered. "y-yes sir Mr. Shenlong .uh." and ran. Shenlong turned to Uriko. "hello Uriko" he said as he smirked. "why are you doing this to me Shenlong please.tell me" Uriko said in an innocent voice.  
  
"I like you Uriko. and I want you and I know that you will not give yourself to me that easily." Shenlong said putting his face close to hers.  
  
"what..you.are...SUCH A PERVE!!!.leave me alone Shenlong you are what in you late 20s.I'm in school.leave me alone." Uriko knew she went too far when she screamed perve..  
  
"I like you Uriko and I always get what I want got that." at that Shenlong grabbed Uriko's arm and squeezed tight he was strong. Uriko tried to fight him off but it was no use.and all of the people in the bar knew Shenlong and either feared him or agreed with what he was doing.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!! Please somebody help me..please.HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" Uriko fought as hard as she could but was not in her fighting position and was unable to maneuver any of her moves to escape from Shenlong's clutches...  
  
"let her go.she's mine.." A voice said from behind them silver shined in the shadows of the bar. Xion stepped out from the dark corner with a smirk. Uriko's eyes went wide. "Xion.." She whispered  
  
well the next chapter shall have the fight. I hoped that you liked this one.hee hee and R&R please thank you hee hee ^.^ I have Zelda stories too if you want to read those too..yup. 


	3. the truth

Well this is chapter 3 I do not own any of the bloody roar characters.and I have been getting a lot of ppl saying that they like Xion and Uranus but hey that's cool not my type but also not my opinion..uriko/xion forever yay =^.^=..  
  
"Let me guess you think that you are going to be rescued Uriko?" Uriko just looked up to Shenlong...with wide eyes. "Uh.yes". "no your not you are mine I told you that, your not too smart are you Uriko so here try and figure your worst nightmare out. I know what you think and how you feel.now to put my power to the test." Shenlong's eyes glew with his powers. Uriko felt her body becoming numb, she looked to Xion.who looked surprised.  
  
Wha-..she suddenly went blind..she felt the air around her go cold. she suddenly hit the cold hard ground she was no longer being held up bye Shenlong.  
  
"what is this.." Uriko's eyes opened.she looked around, she saw a hall the walls smeared in blood and cracked.she saw a dime light at the end of the hall. But she was terrified of the dark and she hated blood..she looked around. She heard a sound, a deep voice saying stuff she did not understand and something like drums and screeching sounds. Uriko's eyes started to water.  
  
"I just wanna leave.please let me leave." as she said this to herself in a whisper she saw a shadow coming towards her. It was a girl her skin a gray/blue color her lips lighter than her skin and her eyes bright blue. "Shina.?!? Oh god he knows that I fear fighting her cuz she is so strong..Shina it's me.Uriko hey are you ok?" Shina looked to her and said no words.  
  
Uriko fell to her knees.."why is he doing this to me..please just let it end just let this end.". Uriko looked up to Shina as her eyes watered..."Just .just go away" at that shina smiled and disappeared. "what the heck why did she leave..what did I do.?...maybe for that moment when I was preparing myself to fight her. maybe that was the key.maybe its no about defeating your fears but realizing what you have to do.ok.I can do this."  
  
Uriko stood up and started down the hall. When she got to the door surrounded in light she stood there, she didn't' know if she should enter because she was scared but she knew she had to.  
  
As she opened the door the light hurt her eyes for a moment..she saw.xion standing there. He was in front of Uranus who was in a tube a regenerating tube.at that she heard a voice it was Shenlong's. "Uriko the nightmare is yet to start if you do not claim you as mine, I think Uranus and Xion would make a good couple don't you?".  
  
Uriko looked to Xion who walked up to the tube looking at Uranus like she was the goddess of his dreams. "Xion.." Uriko started to walk up to him to see what he was saying for she could only see his mouth moving but could not here the words that he was saying. The scary deep voice in the background was gone only a slight voice could be heard.a beautiful one at that..  
  
"I love you Uranus you are my soul, the fire that keeps me alive and sane both in one." when Uriko heard these words come from his mouth she choked up and stared to cry. "Xion!!!" Uriko got no response. Uranus's eyes stared to open, as her body lit up the tube desinagratedd and she floated there in front of Xion.  
  
"Uranus.." Xion whispered.."Xion.!!!" Uriko screamed but still he did not hear her. Uranus moved closer to Xion and kissed him. Uriko's eyes widened in both horror and sadness. After they kissed Xion turned to Uriko.  
  
"maybe if I just killed you now. I wouldn't have to see your face,. you disgust me Uriko." Uriko looked straight at Xion her eyes watering but not letting tears fall.an answer that no one expected came from her. "maybe.." Uriko turned away from him "maybe your right Xion maybe you should kill me I don't see any point for me anymore maybe my friends maybe my mom and maybe my sis.but.right now I don't care so do what you wish. if it makes you happy then.do what you want .."  
  
Xion walked up her and took out a dagger.as he did so he smirked. He grabbed Uriko by the hair and pulled her head back so her throat was clearly seen. Uriko's eyes watered even more as she whispered." I love you Xion." Suddenly she went numb.and her sight of Xion was blurred out she felt the grasp that he had on her hair was gone and she heard voices all around her like back in the bar.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw Shenlong and Xion fighting. "Xion.!!!" Uriko screamed as tears flew out of her eyes.Xion looked to Uriko but was punched in the face by Shenlong from his distraction.. Uriko charged at Shenlong and threw herself at him then bounced off as he fell through the wall.Uriko looked up to Xion.  
  
"do you love Uranus?" tears poured down her face as she said this.. "no Uriko..I love you not her I used to but we are just friends." Uriko threw her arms around Xion and put her face into her chest and cried.. Xion took her face in his hand and tilted her head up..  
  
"I love you Uriko what ever love I can feel.its for you" at that he kissed her. Her eyes went wide then they closed as she gently kissed him back. Kenji saw this as he walked by.his eyes lowered "and I thought she was cute.eh its ok.she belongs with him I think its destiny.opposites attract you know"..  
  
*well well that was the end of chapter 3 I hope you liked it.I'll right more on Uriko later in another story maybe write some poems I have a lot on Zelda fan fic you should look there if you like my writing and I'm going to draw some pics and add them to elf wood when I get my scanner around Christmas if you want any scens from this story drawn I might add it to elf wood hee hee ^.^ I'm pretty good at drawing Uriko never tried Uranus though just a forewarn. 


End file.
